De Nacht van de Raadsels
by DutchAver
Summary: Soms, heel soms, kan ware, sterke liefde het onmogelijke mogelijk maken... Lees en Review!


Iedereen werkt altijd rond kerst en schrijft speciale one-shots met kerst als thema. Het leek me wel leuk om net zoiets met Sinterklaas te doen en het leek me wel een leuk Sinterklaascadeautje om de allereerste Nederlandse Noorderlicht-fanfic te posten :) Het is The Night of Riddles vertaald in het Nederlands; het heeft dus niet heel veel met Sinterklaas te maken. Als ik voldoende reviews krijg zal ik ook het vervolg erop vertalen… succes met lezen, en vergeet niet te reviewen!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Helaas, Het Noorderlicht is niet van mij. Ik leen alleen de karakters.

* * *

Will en zijn moeder waren in de huiskamer aan het lezen, in stilte, maar Will kon zijn aandacht niet echt bij het boek houden.  
Hij keek naar zijn moeder en besefte dat hij heel veel geluk had gehad dat hij zijn moeder weer terug had.  
Die was namelijk hersteld van het Spook dat haar najaagde.  
Nadat dat was gebeurd besloot Will geen geheimen meer voor zijn moeder te hebben en hij vertelde haar alles. Lyra, de zigeuzen, parallelle werelden, Iorek Byrnison, zijn vader… van begin tot eind.  
Natuurlijk geloofde zijn moeder er eerst geen fluit van. Maar toen Mary Mallone haar leerde om dæmonen te zien, had ze geen keus meer behalve het te geloven.  
Ze wist ook de druk waaronder Will stond, de moeite die het hem kostte om Lyra te vergeten.  
Want dat kostte nog steeds heel veel moeite.  
Will was over zijn problemen; nadat zijn advocaat hem verdedigd had met het recht om je huis te verdedigen bij inbraak werd hij vrijgesproken. Bovendien was hij nog minderjarig.  
Mary Mallone had haar vergunning terug, bij gebrek aan bewijs van de daden die ze had gedaan; dus ze kon de natuur- en scheikunde weer snel doen toen ze terug was in haar eigen wereld.

_Ach, lezen gaat toch niet meer. En hoe sneller ik in slaap val, hoe sneller het Midzomersdag is, morgen_, dacht Will. Hij vertelde zijn moeder dat hij ging slapen en na haar een kus op de wang te hebben gegeven ging hij naar bed, nadat hij zijn tanden had gepoetst.

Maar het slapen wilde niet lukken. Will stond stijf van de zenuwen over morgen, Midzomersdag. Dan zou hij, eindelijk, weer met Lyra kunnen "praten". Al wist hij niet zeker of het hetzelfde deed voor Lyra, voor Will was dat het belangrijkste uur van het hele jaar. Hij keek op de klok en zag dat het al bijna twaalf uur was, bijna Midzomersdag.  
Toen hoorde de jongen iets klikken.  
Hij keek om zich heen en zag iets onmogelijks, iets dat simpelweg niet mogelijk was.  
Een venster.  
Niet zomaar een venster in een huis dat je in staat stelt om naar buiten te kijken, nee, een opening. Tussen twee werelden.  
_Het listige mes was vernietigd. Alle openingen, alle vensters waren gesloten en er is geen manier om een nieuwe meer te maken. Toch was die opening er vijf seconden geleden niet.  
_Iets in hem vertelde dat hij erin moest gaan, iets wat hij niet kon weerstaan, hoe hard hij het ook probeerde. Hij voelde zijn voeten bewegen, hij voelde hen één voor één richting het venster te gaan.  
Dat iets klonk als Lyra, maar dat was onmogelijk. Nu hij zestien was zou hij over die dromen heen moeten zijn. Toch ging hij naar binnen.  
Wat hij zag kon hij niet geloven.  
Lyra.  
Het meisje van wie hij nog steeds hield. Datgene wat Will voor onmogelijk had gehouden was gebeurd. Ze lag in bed, stomverbaasd naar hem te staren.  
Zonder te denken aan waarom het venster ontstond, rende Will op Lyra af, die uit haar bed kwam en terug op hem af rende. Ze knuffelden elkaar bijna dood en kusten elkaar vervolgens, een innige zoen waar al hun liefde in verborgen lag. Geen van beiden hoefden ze na te denken of de ander dat wel wou.

Ze hadden een geweldige tijd samen; Will kleedde zich eerst om in zijn eigen kamer, proberend om ervoor te zorgen dat Lyra hem niet bloot kon zien. Het venster was tussen allebei de werelden, dus ze konden zo allebei bezoeken.  
Eerst kreeg Will te zien wat voor een plezier er te beleven was in de wereld van Lyra, en daarna was het de beurt aan Lyra om verbaasd te zijn over de wereld van Will.  
Ze kochten twee kaartjes voor de bioscoop, nadat Will erachter kwam dat hij precies genoeg geld had zitten in zijn jaszak. Al is het waard te zeggen dat het niet de film was die het meeste bekeken werd. Het was meer een excuus om drie jaar aan verloren tijd in te halen.  
Voor geen van beiden was er ooit een ander geweest. Ze hadden het geprobeerd, allebei, maar zonder veel noemenswaardig succes. Het probleem was dat ze niet zonder elkaar konden leven en het toch moesten. Lyra had een paar keer geprobeerd, maar uiteindelijk was er toch iets wat Will had en de jongens op wie Lyra verliefd probeerde te worden niet. Hij had hetzelfde probleem.

Ze verlieten de bioscoop toen de film over was, dus ze hingen een beetje rond op straat, pratende. Will vertelde Lyra over foto's; het kwam zomaar ter sprake dus begon Will erover. Zoiets had Lyra's wereld niet.  
"Dus, wat is het?"  
"Het is een soort tekening van een persoon. Een fotocamera maakt zo'n tekening van je, maar in een seconde en veel realistischer dan normale tekeningen."  
"Zou je zo'n fotogeval van mij kunnen maken?"  
Daarvoor moesten ze terug naar Wills huis. Die had zijn digitale camera natuurlijk niet in zijn jaszak zitten. De fotocamera was een cadeautje van Mary Mallone voor zijn zestiende verjaardag.

Hij had een sleutel tot zijn huis, dus ze liepen zachtjes naar binnen, heel zachtjes om Wills moeder niet wakker te maken. Ze liepen van de huiskamer daar Wills slaapkamer, waar de camera lag. Hij maakte een foto van Lyra die lachte. Hij liet haar vervolgens de foto zien; ze was verbaasd dat zoiets zo snel kon maken en ze liet duidelijk merken dat ze het jammer vond dat haar wereld niet zoiets had. Vervolgens vroeg Lyra of Will ook een foto van zichzelf had; dat had hij. Hij liep naar de woonkamer en zag daar een foto van hem die op de tafel lag. Ze wisselden de foto's uit.  
Ze bleven nog even in de woonkamer, om bij te praten en verloren tijd in te halen, maar uiteindelijk bracht Lyra het onderwerp van de tijd ter sprake.

"Het is al laat, ik moet naar m'n college. Ze gaan anders zo merken dat ik weg ben. Voor mij is het überhaupt nog een mysterie hoe ik hier ben beland, maar goed, het is niet erg," zei ze knipogend. "Misschien zien we elkaar weer, maar ik denk dat dit de allerlaatste keer is. Tot Midzomersdag!"  
Verdrietig gaven ze elkaar een laatste afscheidszoen, die op z'n minst net zo intens en net zo liefdevol was als de eerste zoen van die nacht. Will en Lyra kleedden zich opnieuw om en gingen naar bed. Will had voor het eerst door dat ze elkaar konden zien door het venster, als ze allebei in bed lagen. Hij zag haar naar hem glimlachen en hij zag haar slapen.  
_Wat is ze mooi…_ met die gedachte viel Will weer in slaap.

De jongen werd weer wakker en realiseerde zich dat het allemaal maar een droom was. Het venster was weg, Will besefte dat het onmogelijk was dat Lyra in zijn kamer was geweest.  
Ze waren uit elkaar, voorgoed. Dat had Will aanvaard, maar hij baalde ervan dat hij toch die droom kreeg. Toch klopte er iets niet.  
_Als het echt een droom was, hoe komt het dan dat ik me alles nog zo goed herinner? Met normale dromen is alles al chaotisch en onbegrijpelijk na een uur. Ik lig een uur in bed en ik herinner me alles nog glashelder.  
_Maar nee, het was onmogelijk dat het geen normale droom was. Alle vensters behalve één waren gesloten en die ene was alleen handig voor doden. Dus het was onmogelijk, en toch klopte er iets niet…  
Er schoot iets bij Will te binnen.  
Hij pakte zijn digitale camera en hij kon gewoon niet geloven wat hij daar zag.  
Het was een foto van Lyra, glimlachend.  
Van Lyra.  
Maar dat was onmogelijk.  
Het was onmogelijk, en toch glimlachte het naar hem door zijn digitale camera heen.  
Tegelijkertijd hoorde hij zijn moeder schreeuwen: "Will? Waar is die foto van jou die op de tafel hoort te staan?!"

* * *

Ik wens jullie allemaal een hele fijne Pakjesavond toe =)


End file.
